


Sandtrap

by Hunter_of_the_Heart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, I gave my trans cabal lady gold tusks, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, because fuck yeah!, that is so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_of_the_Heart/pseuds/Hunter_of_the_Heart
Summary: A hunter gets in trouble with a private cabal unit.
Relationships: Female cabal/Nonbinary eliksni, Female guardian/Female cabal, Nonbinary eliksni/Female guardian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sandtrap

The hunter stumbled as an unconscious dreg fell in her path. A group of scorn celebrated one of their own and collected the gains of the fight. Without the fanatic to lead them, many scorn quickly lost interest in their cause, and to the Spider, business is business. The cabal legionary behind her gave her a light push, so she stepped over the fallen fallen, and made her way through the rowdy crowds of Spider's palace, following another cabal soldier.

The red war was an… _unfortunate_ time for the residents of the Sol system, the cabal being no exception. The red legion executed any remains of the forces stationed in the system. The only survivors had defected prior to the arrival of the crimson fleet. The two currently escorting her flew the colors of the sand eaters, orange, white, and green. Their gear was worn and filth, which was to be expected for a rogue unit like this.

They arrived at a door for one of the private rooms. The surrounding attendants were mostly other members of their group. Around thirty legionaries, a dozen or so psions, a few phalanxes, and a single colossus guarding the door. The two that escorted her talked to the colossus for a moment before walking away. The guard gave her a glance and opened the door. 

She stepped through and the door shut behind her. The room was circular, covered in fine alien fabrics, mostly dark excluding a dim yellow light on the other end from where the hunter stood. Under the light, was a pile of pillows and blankets. A water pipe stood against the wall, which was covered with trophies, prominently, a centurion helmet, seemingly the commanding officer. There sat a phalanx, a few inches taller than the ones outside. She had golden tusks extending from slots, crudely carved at the base of her helmet. She wore no pressure suit under her plating, and had a cloak fashioned from the scaled skin of a warbeast. Against her lay an eliksni roughly the height of the hunter, wearing the plate and pads of a psion. 

The guardian approached the two, but the cabal raised her hands and halted her. She stopped. She spoke in her own language, undecipherable to the human.

When she finished the hunter opened her mouth to speak before being cut off by the eliksni.

"You are the one who fired on my soldiers, correct?"

"... Yes. They got between me and my target"

They whispered to the phalanx, who spoke again, and was again followed by the eliksni, who seemed to be translating. 

"That target was not yours, it was an open bounty. I understand you did not end any of their lives, so I will not have them end yours, but I am not pleased. Why don't you join us so we can sort this out?"

The guardian relented for a moment but decided to approach the two. The phalanx removed her helmet and patted a cushion next to her, opposite of the eliksni. The hunter sat down. The cabal took a whiff from the pipe before the two spoke again. 

"Do you have a family, human?"

"I do"

"Then you will appreciate my position. Those soldiers outside are _my_ family. I care for them as if they were my own blood. I would die protecting a single one of them." 

"They are irreplaceable. I weep their deaths and fill their graves. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Would you accept part of the reward as compensation?"

"No, I would not"

"Then what sort of compensation are you looking for?"

"I would like for you to assist us. We have a business to keep afloat, and since you've crippled our forces I believe you might generously offer your services until the soldiers you have injured are ready to fight again. Clearly you are more than capable"

She moved her hand towards the hunter and lifted her chin, making direct eye contact. 

"Perhaps you might even like our small group, and find a permanent position"

"I thought you didn't replace your people"

"This is true. But nobody sat where you do until now"

The cabal loosened her hand's grip and slowly moved it down the guardian's body, passing her neck, her shoulder, her waist, stopping at her hip.

"And rarely are new faces so captivating"

"... I suppose I could give it a try"

The eliksni crawled on all six legs and circled the guardian, sitting behind her.

"May I?" the fallen asked for themselves.

"... Sure"

They removed her cloak and folded it neatly on one of the cushions. Leaning closer, the cabal lowered her gaze onto the hunter's body and spoke in her language again.

"She's requesting that you let her tear off the rest"

The hunter chortled nervously hearing the request. She dropped back, bending and spreading her legs for the cabal commander, laying her head on the eliksni's lap. 

The phalanx unleashed a bout of laughter that needed no translation. She shifted onto her knees, placing her large hands on the hunter's knees as she inspected the puny lightbearer.

She began with the belt, pushing both hands underneath and tearing it through the middle like it wasn't more than paper. She left the plaiting intact, simply ripping diagonally through the middle of the suit. She shredded through it piece by piece until the only remnants below the waist were the small tatters poking out from her boots. The hunter smiled up at her. 

The phalanx interrupted herself to speak, looking at the eliksni. The hunter waited for the eliksni to speak for much longer than expected. She looked up at them. They were noticeably uncomfortable, maybe anxious. As she turned her head trying to identify the problem, she saw their hands close with force. 

"Oh" the hunter turned her face as far as she could to the side, rubbing her cheek against the bump in their suit.

"I'm sorry. Let me fix that for you" 

The hunter played with the alien suit for a moment until she found an opening. Both of the eliksni's members, two grey, pointy, barbed members sprung up against her nose. She wrapped one hand around the top organ and stroked it as she began to kiss and lick the lower one with a soft grin. The eliksni started chattering and running their hand through the human's soft hair.

As she worked her mouth on the eliksni, the hunter looked back at the phalanx who seemingly enjoyed the exchange as she held her own shaft in her hand while observing the. A long, smooth, horn-shaped, bright pink organ protruded from her stretched sheath. It was covered in suit gel and had a short slit running down from the tip.

The cabal leader spoke but the eliksni stuttered in their translation.

"She... She asks for-" The hunter, not wanting to overwhelm the poor eliksni, gave the imposing phalanx the clearest green light she could, bringing her knees all the way to her face, feet facing the ceiling, and wrapping her free arm around her thighs to hold herself in place. The eliksni nodded frantically at the commander to relay her approval.

The cabal raised one leg so that she was taking a knee, with the hunter directly between her knee and her boot. She softly pushed the humans legs to the side so the heels rested on her chest plate. She leaned over the human, positioning the point of her member on the hunter. They held eye contact, both desperate for each other's pressure.

The cabal commander finally dropped her hips, pushing herself through the human's tight organ with all her weight. Both of them groaned loudly, suit gel splattering upon the impact of their skin. They felt some discomfort due to the size difference between the small, feeble human, and the eight hundred pound juggernaut that was the cabal woman, but, the cabal "no retreat" policy became a staple of the empire not on the battlefield, rather, in their own homes.

The hunter laid still, too invested in the phalanx's keeping her abdomen mildly curved to focus her trembling self on the eliksni. Something they understood, but they weren't about to let some new human push them to the side so quickly. They sat up, kindly laying the human's head on a pillow as a replacement headrest. 

They leaned forward, spreading the hunter's legs to investigate the problem, and landing their twin organs on her face. The phalanx looked down at them, indignant. They spoke between them things the guardian couldn't guess at, though the eliksni sounded almost condescending.

Suddenly, she felt the eliksni grip her rump with their lower hands and push it up, elbows pressing against the floor. Their top hands got even handsier, massaging her folds and spreading them apart with two digits. A stream of warm liquid ran down the phalanx's member and into her lips, the excess continuing down her belly.

The eliksni had pulled open the bleeding wound in the cabal leader's suit to let out more suit gel and use it as lubricant.

The phalanx pushed herself up and instantly dropped on the unsuspecting guardian. She squirmed as the slick member pushed her apart without friction. "Hopefully this suit gel stuff isn't harmf-" her thought was interrupted by the eliksni, softly pushing their organs against her lips.

"What do you humans say? Ah yes. I didn't help you out of the goodness of my heart, you know?" 

The guardian rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth and let them slip both inside, giving them a soft, teasing bite at the rim. In return the eliksni sat down on her face, letting both members slide down her throat, just beyond what's normally visible.

The hunter took them gladly.

She laid mostly still, taking the painfully slow alien assault. The eliksni barely moved, making a small back and forth movement that when paired with her tongue work felt just perfect for their lengths. 

The phalanx on the other hand was quite the opposite. The human felt like a door being battered. The cabal commander was slow and steady but she hit hard, slamming her powerful thighs against the human's soft rear, and her giving the full length of her organ. She came down with so much energy, pushing the hunter to her limit, then let her rest for a few seconds as she prepared for another slam. The amorous pounding left all three of them covered in droplets of cabal suit gel.

They spent what seemed like hours in this exercise, the two aliens stuffing the brave guardian with their rods. They found that humans were not only softer on the outside but on the inside as well, and they were completely instanced by the feeling of her flesh. The human on her end was very happy with the extraterrestrial variety being offered, and sampled, and rammed inside her. 

The eliksni eventually spent themselves, slipping out from her plump lips with a string of saliva still connecting them. Before they could reach out to finish themselves the hunter gripped both of their organs in her hand and stroked them together until they finally surrendered their thick, warm load. She laid out her tongue to receive the fluids, but some overshot and ran down her chin.

The eliksni, exhausted, laid down next to them, watching them with great interest and smoking from the hose of the water pipe, which seemingly glowed blue when heated. As the guardian made this observation she was once again shaken to her core by the phalanx, reaching inside with her throbbing cabal cleaver. 

The human's poor form couldn't handle the slow bombardment any longer. She halted the cabal with a hand to her chest, enjoying the wonderful feeling of her exit. She turned over, hugging a cushion on the floor as she presented her rear to the cabal commander.

The phalanx was annoyed to be interrupted when her strategy was so effective, but understood the plight of the small, frail, human. She found excitement in a partner that couldn't endure such things, they made her improvise, if only to please them. She got down on both knees and held the human by her hips. She penetrated her with a quick push, and pulled back out. She repeated this moment many times, moving faster to ease the process for her frail lover. 

Before long the hunter was sinking her teeth into the cushion, eyes without focus as she eagerly waited for the end. The phalanx was starting to crack, bending over her human partner and letting free all sorts of desperate pleas into her ear, none very becoming of a cabal warrior, so she was lucky they couldn't understand each other.

Finally the cabal soldier reached her edge, the hunter felt her pushing deep inside, accepting every wonderfully expansive inch of her length. The phalanx finally released into the human, her thick white nectar overflowing in the small human. To keep it sealed she, perhaps counterproductively, pushed harder into the human, effectively forcing it out like a hydraulic press. 

They both slumped over on the sea of cushions, making a mess as they detached from each other. The eliksni brought them a blanket, doubtful that either of them would even be able to stand, and laid down with them. They were certainly not happy to have the human in between them, but accommodated her with a hug, after which the phalanx hugged them both.

Perhaps the next day they could all sit down and talk business.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, a psion walked through the door, bringing the boss's favorite plate, courtesy of the Spider. They found her lying on the floor, with the human from yesterday riding her cock and holding onto her tusks. Her number two on top of the human with one member inside her rear and the other frotting between her rump. They quietly left the food on one of the cushions and walked out past the colossus guard.

Perhaps the next day.


End file.
